Fireman Axel
by lionsandtigersandbearsohmy
Summary: Fireman Sam has NOTHING on Axel XD


A/N: Well, my second one-shot, a birthday present for sweetnemesis91. HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMIE! Get well soon XD and if you, good reader, love a good smutty Akuroku read her stuff :)

Rated M cos of nakedness, which is always good :)

Read and review if you want, i dont mind, just enjoy :)

* * *

"C'mon Axel; as newbie of the station; we gotta show you the ropes" the blue haired man smirked "It won't take too long, THEN we can get to that party we told you about; besides its perfect for you" The man turned and winked at his companion leaning into the doorframe.

"Yeah Axel, like Demyx said, PURR-FECT"

Axel was used to getting confused, but not this easily.

*probably some kind of official business* he thought eagerly tapping his chin; he really was ready for action.

OXO

Pulling up outside the house Axel was clearly unimpressed. Instead of the burning building and dying people inside that he could save and appear the amazing hero he thought he was; a party in full swing was leaking out of the front door.

"Wahey! The boys in blue were quick! Come to join us Schmexion?" A very drunken brown haired man slurred towards the firemen.

"Sora? Looks like we've missed all the fun; huh Zexion?" Demyx teased, ignoring the drunken comment from the familiar swaying man in front of them.

"We understand a cat is stuck in a tree? But I thought you didn't have any pets Sora?" Zexion quizzed.

Sora, now sat on the floor, giggled and pointed to the oak tree in the front garden. There, Axel could just make out two fluffy ears and a little pink nose.

"You are kidding me! Guys, this isn't fire brigade stuff! I mean, a cat in a tree, we honestly respond to this shit!" Axel was a tad arrogant at the best of times.

Ignoring the un-drunken comment Demyx proceeded to fetch the ladder and prop it up against the tree. He disappeared into the leaves but suddenly reappeared at the bottom sniggering and wearing a wide grin.

"I think YOU can handle this one Axel"

Axel eyed Demyx up and down wondering what the catch was then remembered it was just a stupid cat, stuck in a stupid tree. He sighed and climbed the ladder; he could hear the pounding music and wished he was inside, not training at 9.30pm, although disregarding the fact he was finishing at 10. On the other hand, why did a cat smell like vodka? One step more and Axel found out. The cat ears and pink nose observation was correct, yet there was more to be seen.

"Who the fuck are you?" slurred words escaped from a point in the darkness Axel couldn't quite see. He could just make out two very human legs, an equally human torso and a mop of blond hair. At that moment, someone realised they had common sense and turned a light on in the bedroom alongside the branch Axel was crouched on; which allowed him to realise the human form was in fact naked, bar the cat ears askew in the mop of blond hair.

"Demyx! Why the hell is there a naked guy in a tree? And why am I getting him out?"

The men on the ground burst out laughing and someone unknown to axel even took a picture.

"Oh god Axel, talk about your first call out; just get Roxas out the tree" Zexion could barely stand, his tiny frame shaking in hysterics.

Axel froze; he was gay so used to looking at naked men, but never professionally. He gulped and carefully picked the small adolescent up and onto his shoulder. Unfortunately something was rubbing his shoulder a little too close for comfort. Axel froze.

"Axel, get your butt out that tree! I want to come back here eventually"

_Back here?_ This must be the party Demyx was on about, oh no. That would mean Axel coming back to a lot of drunken people and one cute drunk person he had seen naked already.

Embarrassing was not a word Axel used for himself, he was as outgoing as they come but standing there in his uniform, he couldn't help but blush. Maybe it was the weird circumstance he found himself in on the first day of training, or it could have been the little Celtic cross tattooed onto Roxas' hip.

_Oh damn you brain! Stop looking, ok, just easy does it, down the ladder ... don't drop him ... don't drop..._

Unfortunately for Axel, when he was thinking, his brain wasn't watching his feet. The last step seemed so far away to his toes and in a swift moment he found himself on his back with a naked Roxas tumbling on top.

"Yeah! First fumble tonight guys!" the whole place erupted as Sora, the host of the evening, produced a camera and snapped up the picture.

For the first time though, Axel was in luck. Zexion and Demyx realised the potential stupidness of Sora and grabbed the camera, and Axel, and threw both into the car.

OXO

"Axel? You still coming tonight?" back at the station Zexion, the most thoughtful of the group, had realised the red head was not following them out the door.

"I dunno man, it was terrible tonight, you're gonna be called 'kitty' for _years_" Demyx had noticed Axel's sulking as well.

Zexion launched a cushion at his friend and pulled Axel of the couch simultaneously.

"Dude, they were all too drunk to notice who you were anyway" with that Axel's mood lightened a bit. He always was a pushover when alcohol was mentioned.

OXO

Demyx pulled up in the well known drive and grabbed his already stashed beer out the back seat. Axel glanced at Zexion who responded with a warm smile and motioned towards the door._ Well, here we go, time to make some new friends_.

Axel's first reaction to a party is always the same, where is the booze, and the guy he could be smooching in the corner. To Axel's good fortune, both were to be found in the kitchen. He found it pretty quickly and added Demyx's case to the overflowing counter in the small room.

"Hey, it's kitty! Roxas, come say hi to your saviour." A now even drunker Sora yanked axels arm and put it round Roxas' shoulders. "See, you're hitting it off right away" Sora turned, pleased with himself and left in search of the guests axel had returned with. In the hour it had taken them to return Roxas had sobered up just enough to realise who this man was.

"Man, I am real sorry about earlier. I was slightly more drunk than I am now, and for some reason Marluxia undressed me and threw my clothes into the tree." Roxas mumbled into his clothed chest.

"It's ok, so you are Roxas? Sora is your cousin, and Marluxia is a prick?" once axel got into a party, there was no stopping him. He and Roxas talked some more in the kitchen, topping up on beer every so often; before Sora turned on some heavy techno music and started hip thrusting on the table. Roxas motioned up the stairs and they wound up in a bedroom.

"This is my room, it's cheaper than staying in the student accommodation and Sora is good company I guess" Roxas said stuffing his dirty clothes under the bed. Usually Roxas can't stand mess but what with the party and the opportunity to get a hot guy alone, he forgot all about a messy room.

"So how long have you lived with him?"

"Since my mum died, he was 19, I was 14, yet he took me in. He was always looking out for me after that."

"Ah..." Axel couldn't finish his sentence, nor could think of a sentence to begin with. But when he looked up Roxas was smiling at him, Axel thought of a question. "He approves of the tattoo then?"

"What? No-one is supposed to know about that! Please don't tell him, another drunken mistake"

"Another?"

"Well there is _this _for a start ..."

Roxas leant forward and locked lips with the tall man in front of him. His hot tongue pushing its way forward. Axel, too dumbstruck to argue let the youth carry on. Roxas grabbed axels arms and pushed him onto the bed. Unfortunately the headboard was in his way.

"Crap"

Axel giggled and rubbed the back of Roxas' head but decided it wasn't moving fast enough for him. With an expertly practiced manoeuvre he flipped Roxas onto his back and straddled the youth. He moved his lips down to Roxas' neck and playfully nipped around the base and onto his shoulders.

Roxas moaned, "You done this before then?"

Axel took this as a sign to move down and tugged off his own top before turning to Roxas' garments. Trailing his hands down axel found Roxas' nipple with one hand and placed the other under the small of Roxas' back, lifting his hips off the bed and into his growing member. Feeling the heat of Roxas was too much to bear. Axel gave up on Roxas chest and went for what he really wanted. Axel sucked on Roxas lip and pulled away to kneel up above him. Luckily Roxas understood and raised his hips to let axel drag his trousers off. Axel knew exactly what to do to and was soon biting and sucking Roxas' upper thigh.

"Axel, don't ignore me, move to your left!"

Not one to deny a request axel moved down and began sucking the tip of Roxas' member, making him squirm with pleasure. Roxas grabbed the back of axels head and forced him downwards, axel pushed back and glared at him. He continued to suck the tip and brought a hand up to the shaft to begin rubbing up and down. Reaching down to his own neglected member axel squeezed the base of his penis while he took the whole of Roxas' erection in his mouth and pumped while he sucked in time.

Reaching climax Roxas could stand no more, his eyes flipped to the back of his head and grabbed axels shoulders. He released into Axels mouth, who swallowed as much as he could and remained working on himself. Roxas, noticing axel was still going reached down and pinched axels nipples. Axel appreciated the help and soon released into his hands at Roxas' knees.

Panting and happy the two men stayed for a minute with eyes closed. Roxas opened a drawer next to his bed and threw some tissues at axel.

"I'm sure Sora wouldn't be pleased if I had to sneak my sheets down in the middle of the night"

"He doesn't know your preference in sexual partners?"

"Well, he is gay himself, his boyfriend Riku was downstairs in the back garden. So he will know, and I don't want everyone knowing my business ok?"

Axel understood and sat up while throwing the tissues in the bin. He pulled Roxas close and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Roxas asked confused at this new practice.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to date you, there's no way I can share you after this."


End file.
